<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is overrated by smartbuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357049">love is overrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley'>smartbuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>working my way back to you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Isabel Evans &amp; Alex Manes Friendship, M/M, Not Maria DeLuca Friendly, Past Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Past Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes to meet Isabel at the bar. Michael is a pain in his head.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Day 1 of Roswell New Mexico Week - "love is overrated".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabel Evans &amp; Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>working my way back to you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is overrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a huge fan of Isabel &amp; Alex friendship, so I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Entering the bar with a tired sigh, Alex looked around slowly, doing his best to avoid Mariah’s pitiful gaze and Michael’s curious glances. He didn’t want to deal with either of them, even if they were broken up now. A few months ago, sure, maybe. But now -- no. Now, all he really wanted was to find Isabel, throw back a few shots of whatever drink she had ordered for them, and go home together and relax on the couch, watching whatever movie she chose for them to relax to. If you had told Alex a few months ago that he would consider Isabel Evans, of all people, one of his best friends -- he would’ve probably laughed in your face. But after everything he’s been through the past few months --</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel being his best friend has been a godsend. An alien send? He wasn’t too sure of the correct terminology, but he didn’t care, either. She had been there for him when Kyle was too busy, Forrest was too… secretive and Michael was too </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even for Alex himself. She had understood him in ways no one else had - understood his pain, and what he had been thinking about everything in regards to Michael, and Mariah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She understood him, in ways that Liz and Maria just didn’t bother to understand him anymore. Finding her, he couldn’t help but grin as he made his way over to her, sitting in the booth with a thankful breath, aware that Michael was watching his every move - then again, he was constantly aware of Michael, like a… continuous buzzing in the back of his mind. Sometimes, he hated it, and other times he didn’t mind it. Tonight, Alex wasn’t quite sure what his thoughts were on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the issue on today’s agenda?” Alex asks with a grin, taking his drink and sipping it carefully, wrinkling his nose slightly before relaxing, not too overwhelmed by the drink chosen, especially when he tastes the strawberries. Every Time they meet up for drinks, Isabel gives him something fruity that he would never order otherwise, and he drinks it because --</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s fun. He’ll admit that. Even if it’s out of character. Tonight though, Isabel is looking at him and biting her lower lip, looking at him in a way that has Alex’s entire body tensing, not quite sure why she’s looking at him like she’s about to say something he won’t like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iz…” He begins with a frown, furrowing his eyebrows briefly as she lets out a tiny huff of breath, sipping her drink, and Alex knows she’s trying to decide the words to say to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael came to me earlier today, asking---” She begins and stops, chuckling when she sees the look on Alex’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t care what Michael was asking, Iz. I’m not ready. Not for him, not for anything. Love is overrated anyways,” Alex scoffs, shaking his head. He sees Isabel nod her head, a small frown on her face as he does so, and he ignores the way his mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>buzzes angrily</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his words, because Michael shouldn’t expect anything different if he’s spying when he shouldn’t be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What movie are we watching tonight?” Alex asks, trying to push away the feelings that are rising in his chest, trying to forget about how all he wants is Michael, even if he’s not completely ready. Instead, he continues to drink, and talk with Isabel, hoping -- hoping that maybe eventually, things will change.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Comments are 100% appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>